


Malfunctions

by Luppalu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Almost every character is autistic, Androids, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luppalu/pseuds/Luppalu
Summary: Sollux commissions an android companion for himself, but she ends up afraid of the world.
Relationships: Aradiabot/Sollux Captor, Sollux Captor & Aradia Megido
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Carefully, Sollux pulled the box inside, excited to get it open. For quite some time, he had been excitedly awaiting his android companion to arrive. And today, it finally had. He set the long box in his bedroom, searching his drawers for a box cutter or scissors to tear through the tape.

The android in the box was commissioned from a guy who specialised in battledroids and other violent robots, though he didn’t seem to mind creating just a regular android for Sollux. The two knew each other, though not well enough to consider each other friends. Either way, the commissioning process went pretty smoothly.

Finally, Sollux had found a bright yellow box cutter, opening the blade and dragging it across the duct tape. He unboxed the robot until she stood in a wall of styrofoam. The androids eyes were shut, and her expression appeared neutral. It was almost as if she was asleep in there. Or even dead. Removing the last pieces of packaging, Sollux fiddled around with her electronics, and only skimming over the instructions, until she finally powered on. 

He was told the Mechanical girl may appear curious, looking around the room and taking in her surroundings. And so, he took a step back, expecting her to walk around and take a look. But she didn’t.

Aradiabots initial reaction to being ‘awake’ for the first time, was to let out a terrified, piercing scream of distress. Her wyes were wide open and she appeared incredibly panicked. Flapping her hands, she only took a little look around. 

“Woah, woah. Hey, are you alright?” Sollux asked, seeming to panic along with her. This wasn’t what he was expecting. He placed a hand on her shoulder in attempt to calm her, but she only moved away to get him off of him.

“Mmm!” She shook her head, making noises of distress. Aradia gestured to the door, continuing to shake one of her hands, hoping he’d understand her and leave the room. She didn’t want to be around others in this moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s super short because I literally can’t write

After leaving his new Android alone for around about an hour or so, Sollux took it upon himself to check up on Aradiabot. Raising his hand, he gently knocked on the door of his own bedroom. “Hello? May I come in?” He asked, waiting quite a while for a response from her.

Eventually, he heard an “Mhm..” from inside the room. He took it as a “yes” and slowly opened the door to see her curled up on the bed, gently holding one of his T-shirts, presumably chewing on it prior to his visit. Sollux approached her, sitting down on the edge of his bed. Before he could even speak, she mumbled “I really didn’t like existing..”

This caught him by surprise. Surely the man who made her would’ve tested to see if she worked? Wouldn’t that count as being started up? Many questions went through his head, but instead he just sighed. “I don’t think anyone does. But I get why you wouldn’t like it, all this new information all at once can be kind of overstimulating.”

The robot nodded, looking up at him for a while. “It is very weird..” her voice was a little flat, as were her expressions. Though that didn’t rule out her feelings and emotions. Despite being a robot, she still very much had those. “I know all these things, but not why or how.” It was quite tough on her, everyone else had all this time since they were a baby to learn things and understand. But for Aradia? She was just placed on earth with knowledge of many things and a set personality without any kind of warning.

“It’ll be alright.” Sollux appeared to be running out of things to say, not really being one to comfort others. Conversations like that certainly weren’t his specialty. He watched the android sit up, still gently holding onto the shirt she had found.


End file.
